1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method to process chocolate precursor particles into solid blocks. In particular, this invention relates to a method to form solid blocks from a mass of free-flowing particles composed of dry concentrated milk, granulated crystalline sugar, and cocoa liquor by subjecting the particle mass to compressive pressure. This invention also relates to the solid block formed by the method of this invention.
2. Related Background
Early in the process of making milk chocolate, particles ("the crumb precursor") composed of granulated crystalline sugar, dry milk, and chocolate liquor are mixed with water to form an aqueous dispersion/solution. The aqueous dispersion/solution is then vacuum dried to form the milk crumb. These steps of (i) mixing of the milk crumb precursor with water followed by (ii) vacuum drying are essential to the formation of the milk crumb in order to transform the sugar from the crystalline form to the amorphous form required for milk crumb.
The milk crumb precursor, being in free-flowing particulate form, presents transporting and handling problems inherent to free-flowing particle masses. Specialized transport carriers and transfer equipment are required to handle such fluid masses of particles. Further, problems associated with the formation of dust and static electricity, particularly with regard to health and safety, are a concern.
It would be desirable to be able to transport the milk crumb precursor in a solid block form. Discrete solid blocks allow easy transportation and handling. By compressing the crumb precursor into discrete solid blocks, the tendency of the free-flowing material to "clump up" during storage is avoided. Such randomly aggregated material causes problems in equipment designed to handle a free-flowing material.
Furthermore, solid blocks are substantially free of dust. An additional benefit is derived from the reduced surface area of the solid block compared to the particulates. The reduced surface area provides a longer shelf-life from that of the particulates.
The compressive force used to form a solid block also can increase the density of the milk crumb precursor. Thus, the volume required to transport a given weight of crumb precursor is reduced. This can lead to benefits in shipping and packaging of the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,011 describes a process of taking crumb containing sugar that is substantially amorphous and subjecting the crumb to compression in order to induce rapid crystallization of the amorphous sugar. The crumb is spread in thin layers and crushed between the plates of a press to form tablets or small cylindrical granules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,635 describes a machine for treating chocolate masses and a method for producing crumb. U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,476 describes a process and a system to produce conched chocolate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,519,304 and 4,688,177 describe devices for handling chocolate that includes feeding chocolate masses between rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,456 describes an apparatus and a method for forming a food mass from food pieces, without a binder, by subjecting the food pieces to compression and lowered temperature.